bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturge
Description The thaumaturgist is a prestige class for clerics and cleric/mages who are interested in pacts with beings from other planes of existence. Depending on the alignment and intent of the thaumaturgist, the beings which the thaumaturgist summons may be demons, devils, angels, or eladrin. The nature of the relationship between thaumaturgist and planar creature may also vary depending on the duties the thaumaturgist wishes the planar creature to perform, which may range between a long term quest down to assisting in a particularly difficult fight. Of particular interest about the thaumaturgist is the fact that they oftentimes form a longterm relationship with a specific summoned fiend or celestial, which is called a "planar cohort." This relationship is chiefly dependent on the thaumaturgist and his planar cohort sharing the same basic goals and motivations. Should this situation change, the planar cohort isn't obliged to remain on the Prime Material Plane. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Skills: Lore: The Planes 8, Diplomacy 6 Feats: Greater Spell Focus Conjuration Class Features - Hit Die: d4 - Base Attack Bonus: Low - High Saves: Will - Weapon Proficiencies: Thaumaturges gain no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: Thaumaturges gain no armour proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Lore, Sense Motive, Spellcraft. - Spells per Day/Spells Known: This class offers full spell progression in the chosen spellcasting class. - Class Feats 1: 2: Augment Summoning 3: Extended Summoning 4: Contingent Summoning 5: Planar Cohort -No bonus feats. Abilities Augment Summoning Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Thaumaturgist 2 Specifics: Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Use: Automatic Extended Summoning Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Thaumaturgist 3 Specifics: At 3rd level and higher, all spells from the summoning subschool that the thaumaturgist casts have their durations doubled, as if the Extend Spell feat had been applied to them. The levels of the summoning spells don’t change, however. This ability stacks with the effect of the Extend Spell feat, which does change the spell’s level. Use: Automatic Contingent Summoning Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Thaumaturgist 4 Specifics: A 4th-level thaumaturgist can prepare a summoning or calling spell ahead of time. He gains the spell like ability to use the highest known summoning spell once per day as a spell like ability. If no summoning spell is known the ability doesn't work. The Gate Spell series is not affected. Use: Automatic Planar Cohort Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Thaumaturgist 5 Specifics: A 5th-level any creature called for through a Planar Calling or Binding spell will serve the caster permanently. The creature is still unsummoned whenever the caster rests and may also be banished or dispelled. The Gate Spell series is not affected. Use: Automatic Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class